Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 083
Schooling the Master, known as Hell Kaiser Ryo vs. Master Samejima in Japan, is the eighty-third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. It aired in Japan on May 3, 2006, and in the US on December 9, 2006. Summary Zane Truesdale has returned to the Pro League, seemingly back and better than ever. However, Syrus Truesdale senses a huge change in his older brother—and not because of his new black outfit. Syrus believes that Zane has lost all respect for anyone he Duels against, and shows it after defeating an unnamed Duelist in his latest match and leaving him unconscious. After being praised by Mr. Shroud (who introduced him to Underground Duels) for the most recent win, Zane drops him as an agent so he can look for his next victory. Fortunately, a mysterious note is left for him, asking him to return to the "Top of the World". After a long climb up a mountain, he enters the Temple of the Cyber Legacy and finds Chancellor Sheppard inside, declaring that he accepted his challenge to Duel. As the Duel begins, Sheppard sets 2 cards and ends his turn, without even summoning a monster to the field, explaining to Zane that his strategy will be revealed when the time is right. Zane begins his turn immediately afterwards, using "Future Fusion" to Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon", but it cannot attack when summoned to the field with "Future Fusion". Sheppard declares that he knows all of "Cyber End Dragon's" secrets, as this monster once belonged to him before it was passed on to Zane, who was the top-ranking student to master the Cyber Style. Ten years later, after he left the Cyber Style Temple, Zane went on to become the number-one student and Duelist at Duel Academy. Sheppard then reveals that Zane is the sole heir to the Cyber Style legacy, and Zane reveals that he'd already known, declaring that he came back to the Temple to get the remainder of his birthright. Sheppard realizes that Zane knows of the "Cyber Style-Reverse Deck" ("Underworld Deck" in the English dub), a forbidden Deck that was hidden within the walls of the Temple. Zane demands to know the location of the Cyber Style-Reverse Deck, but Sheppard adamantly refuses. However, Zane insists on taking that Deck if he wins. Upon hearing such a declaration, Sheppard continues with the Duel, activating "Cyber Shadow Gardna", which is a Trap Monster that can replicate the ATK and DEF of 1 of Zane's monsters, and he proves it when "Cyber Shadow Gardna" transforms itself into a "Dark" version of "Cyber End Dragon". Zane mocks his strategy as he uses "De-Fusion" to split his "Cyber End Dragon" into the 3 "Cyber Dragons" used to summon it, because "Cyber Shadow Gardna" can only replicate the ATK and DEF of 1 of Zane's monsters. As "Cyber Shadow Gardna" becomes a replica of "Cyber Dragon", Zane attacks, destroying 1 of his "Cyber Dragons" along with "Cyber Shadow Gardna". Sheppard responds with "Byroad Sacrifice", which activates when a monster of his is destroyed in battle. He uses this Trap's effect to Special Summon "Cyber Ogre" from his hand. Zane denounces Sheppard's strategy as useless, and attacks with another of his "Cyber Dragons"—but "Cyber Ogre" has a surprising effect: Sheppard discards another copy from his hand, causing the battle between the "Cyber Ogre" on the field and "Cyber Dragon" to be negated. Afterwards, "Cyber Ogre" gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated. As "Cyber Ogre's" ATK rises to 4000, Zane sets 1 card and ends his turn. Sheppard begins his turn, and just as he draws his card, Zane reveals his Trap Card, "Attack Reflector Unit", which allows him to tribute 1 of his "Cyber Dragons" and summon "Cyber Barrier Dragon" from his Deck. Zane explains that, once per turn, while it's in Attack Position, "Cyber Barrier Dragon" can negate the first attack Sheppard declares with a monster after it's summoned. With his attacks practically useless at this point, Sheppard uses "Monster Reincarnation" to retrieve the "Cyber Ogre" in his Graveyard and put it back in his hand. Then he sets 1 card and ends his turn. Zane begins his turn, summoning "Proto-Cyber Dragon" and activating "Photon Generator Unit", which requires him to tribute 2 "Cyber Dragons" on the field and summon "Cyber Laser Dragon" ("Proto-Cyber Dragon" fills the requirement, as its name is treated as "Cyber Dragon" while on the field). "Proto-Cyber Dragon" and the third "Cyber Dragon" disappear from the field, and "Cyber Laser Dragon" is summoned in their place. "Cyber Laser Dragon" then uses its effect to destroy 1 monster Sheppard controls, if its ATK or DEF is greater than the ATK of "Cyber Laser Dragon". "Cyber Ogre" is destroyed, but Sheppard then activates "Scrap Fusion", which allows him to Fusion Summon a monster from Zane's Deck, if the Fusion Material Monsters in Zane's Graveyard are removed from play. With that, "Cyber End Dragon" appears on Sheppard's side of the field, and Zane realizes he cannot attack, so he sets 1 card and ends his turn. Sheppard, in hopes of ultimately reigniting Zane's bond with "Cyber End Dragon", devises a strategy to give Zane the chance of retrieving his beloved monster. First, he activates "Pot of Greed" to draw 2 cards and then summons "Cyber Esper". Knowing that "Cyber Barrier Dragon" can only negate the first attack he declares, Sheppard declares an attack with "Cyber Esper", forcing "Cyber Barrier Dragon" to use up its effect. Then, Sheppard attacks with "Cyber End Dragon", destroying "Cyber Laser Dragon" and bringing Zane's Life Points down to 2400. Finally, he sets 1 card and ends his turn. Zane begins his turn, but Sheppard then cautions him about "Cyber Esper's" effect: While it's in Attack Position, Zane must reveal any cards he draws to Sheppard. After revealing his own "Pot of Greed", he draws 2 more cards, revealed to be "Limiter Removal" and "Creature Swap" (The English dub changes "Creature Swap" to "Ruthless Denial", but the dialogue continues as if Zane had drawn "Creature Swap"). Sheppard theorizes that Zane will likely use "Limiter Removal" to double the ATK of "Cyber Barrier Dragon" and "Creature Swap" to retake control of "Cyber End Dragon". However, Sheppard has set the card "Trojan Blast", which will cause Zane to lose the Duel if he switches control of "Cyber End Dragon", because when an opponent's card effect switches control of a monster, "Trojan Blast" will destroy that monster and inflict damage to its new controller, equal to its ATK. Sheppard believes that, if Zane—the real Zane—still shares the bond he shared with "Cyber End Dragon" long ago, Zane will want to take it back. Unfortunately, Zane's strategy involves him discarding "Creature Swap" to activate "Lost Pride" and take "Scrap Fusion" from Sheppard's Graveyard. Sheppard is appalled that Zane did not use "Creature Swap" to retake "Cyber End Dragon", and Zane declares that he no longer wants it. He then uses "Ruthless Denial" to send "Cyber Barrier Dragon" from the field to the Graveyard and force Sheppard to discard the "Cyber Ogre" in his hand. With 2 "Cyber Ogres" in the Graveyard, Zane uses "Scrap Fusion" to Fusion Summon Sheppard's "Cyber Ogre 2" to his side of the field while taking 1000 damage from "Lost Pride", which brings his Life Points down to 1400. Sheppard's disbelief grows stronger as Zane uses "Cyber Ogre 2" and "Limiter Removal" to destroy "Cyber End Dragon", betraying the monster he once cherished. As the Duel ends with Zane the victor, the aftershock from "Cyber Ogre 2's" attack rips the tapestry emblazoned with the image of "Cyber End Dragon" off the wall and reveals a secret compartment behind it, where a small black box rests. Zane has finally found the Cyber Style-Reverse Deck and claims it for himself. Before Zane leaves, Sheppard declares his refusal to give up on Zane and invites him to the Genex Tournament, tossing him a Genex Medallion as his admission. Zane promises to think over the invitation, while Sheppard decides that if he can't bring Zane to his senses, maybe Zane's friends can. Featured Duels Duel #1: Zane Truesdale vs. Unidentified Pro League Duelist *The Duel is well in progress. Zane's opponent controls "Swordstalker", "Vorse Raider", "Granadora", "Whiptail Crow", and "Morinphen" while Zane controls "Cyber End Dragon". *An unknown reason causes all the opposing monsters to be destroyed. "Cyber End Dragon" attacks directly and Zane wins. Duel #2: Zane Truesdale vs. Chancellor Sheppard Sheppard's turn *Sets 2 cards. Zane's turn *Activates "Future Fusion" and sends his 3 "Cyber Dragons" from his Deck to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" (4000 ATK / 2800 DEF) in Attack Position. Due to the secondary effect of "Future Fusion", "Cyber End Dragon" cannot attack in the same turn that it was Fusion Summoned.In the TCG/OCG, "Future Fusion" allows one to fuse monsters from their Deck and Special Summon the Fusion Monster during the second Standby Phase after activation. *Sheppard activates "Cyber Shadow Gardna", a Trap Monster that is Special Summoned in Attack Position. If "Cyber Shadow Gardna" is attacked, its ATK and DEF will become equal to that of the attacking monster. Otherwise, it will return to the Spell & Trap Card Zone during Zane's End Phase."Cyber Shadow Gardna" has 1 added effect in the anime: it can also clone itself into any opponent's monster that attacks it. *Activates "De-Fusion", which splits "Cyber End Dragon" into the 3 "Cyber Dragons" (2100 ATK / 1600 DEF each) used for its Fusion Summon. *Attacks "Cyber Shadow Gardna" with 1 "Cyber Dragon", destroying both monsters. *Sheppard activates his other set card, "Byroad Sacrifice", which Special Summons "Cyber Ogre" (1900 ATK / 1200 DEF) from his hand, since "Cyber Shadow Gardna" was destroyed in battle. *Attacks Sheppard's "Cyber Ogre" with another "Cyber Dragon". *Sheppard discards another copy of "Cyber Ogre" from his hand, which negates the battle and adds the amount of "Cyber Dragon's" ATK to the ATK of the "Cyber Ogre" on the field.In the OCG/TCG, "Cyber Ogre" only gains 2000 ATK if you use this effect. ("Cyber Ogre's" ATK: 4000) *A replay occurs, and Zane opts not to attack. *Sets a card. Sheppard's turn *Zane activates "Attack Reflector Unit", which enables him to tribute 1 of his "Cyber Dragons" and Special Summon "Cyber Barrier Dragon" (800 ATK / 2800 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates "Monster Reincarnation", discarding 1 card from his hand to add "Cyber Ogre" from his Graveyard to his hand. *Sets a card. Zane's turn *Summons "Proto-Cyber Dragon" (1100 ATK / 600 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates "Photon Generator Unit", tributing "Proto-Cyber Dragon" and his last original "Cyber Dragon" to summon "Cyber Laser Dragon" (2400 ATK / 1800 DEF) in Attack Position (because while on the field, "Proto-Cyber Dragon" has its name treated as "Cyber Dragon"). *Uses "Cyber Laser Dragon's" effect to destroy "Cyber Ogre", as its ATK was higher than that of "Cyber Laser Dragon". *Sheppard activates "Scrap Fusion", banishing Zane's 3 "Cyber Dragons" from his Graveyard to Fusion Summon Zane's "Cyber End Dragon" (4000 ATK / 2800 DEF) under his control. *Sets a card. Sheppard's turn *Activates "Pot of Greed" and draws 2 cards. *Summons "Cyber Esper" (1200 ATK / 1800 DEF) in Attack Position. *"Cyber Esper" attacks "Cyber Barrier Dragon", but the latter uses its effect to negate "Cyber Esper's" attack. *"Cyber End Dragon" attacks and destroys "Cyber Laser Dragon" (Zane: 2400 LP). *Sets a card. ("Trojan Blast") Zane's turn *Since "Cyber Esper" is in Attack Position, Zane must now reveal every card that he draws to his opponent. He shows Sheppard his own "Pot of Greed" and then draws 2 more cards ("Limiter Removal" and "Creature Swap"). *Activates "Lost Pride", sending "Creature Swap" from his hand to his Graveyard and adding "Scrap Fusion" from Sheppard's Graveyard to his hand. If he activates "Scrap Fusion", "Lost Pride" will inflict 1000 damage to Zane. *Activates "Ruthless Denial", sending "Cyber Barrier Dragon" to the Graveyard while forcing Sheppard to send his "Cyber Ogre" from his own hand to the Graveyard. *Activates "Scrap Fusion" and banishes the 2 "Cyber Ogres" from Sheppard's Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Cyber Ogre 2" (2600 ATK / 1900 DEF) under his control. *Since "Scrap Fusion" was used, Zane takes 1000 damage from "Lost Pride". (Zane: 1400 LP) *"Cyber Ogre 2" attacks "Cyber End Dragon", gaining ATK equal to half the ATK of its attack target. ("Cyber Ogre 2's" ATK: 4600) *Activates "Limiter Removal", which doubles "Cyber Ogre 2's" ATK, to 9200, but "Cyber Ogre 2" will destroy itself at the end of Zane's turn. *"Cyber Ogre 2" destroys "Cyber End Dragon" (Sheppard: 0 LP). *Zane wins. Epilogue *Zane claims the "Underworld Deck" as his prize. *Before Zane leaves, Sheppard gives him an invitation to the Genex Tournament and gives him a Genex Medallion as his ticket in. Mistakes in the English Dub * Chancellor Sheppard stated that "Cyber Shadow Gardna" remained active for Zane's turn and his own next turn, when in reality, "Cyber Shadow Gardna" would lose its effect at the end of Zane's turn. * Zane says that "Cyber Laser Dragon" can destroy a monster with "fewer attack points" once per turn, when he should have said, "more attack points", as "Cyber Ogre" was stronger than "Cyber Laser Dragon" when it was destroyed. * When Chancellor Sheppard activates "Scrap Fusion", he states that he can take Fusion Monsters from Zane's Graveyard, when he should have said, "[[Fusion Material Monster|Fusion Material Monsters]]". * When Zane shows Sheppard the 2 cards he drew with "Pot of Greed", it showed "Limiter Removal" and "Ruthless Denial", but later in the episode, Sheppard says, "...'Limiter Removal' and 'Creature Swap'." * Zane sent "Cyber Barrier Dragon" to the Graveyard for "Ruthless Denial", but he'd mistakenly referred to it as "Cyber Laser Dragon". * "Lost Pride's" effect made Zane take 1000 damage, but Zane stated he'd had to pay 1000 Life Points. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes